


basorexia

by taeminki



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: basorexia(n.) a strong craving or hunger for kissingalternatively: donghun really wants to make out but yoochan is (usually) a busy bee





	basorexia

The biggest part of Yoochan's charm, something Donghun had fallen hard for, was his mouth-- specifically, his lips, and how kissable they always looked. His lips were plump in a subtle way, and they shaped every sound they made-- from the smallest, confused "huh?" to the loudest "We did it!" Donghun had ever heard. Donghun found himself looking at his words as he listened to them. It was a habit the camera had caught him doing time and time again, and a habit that Junhee warned not to let become a _habit_.

Donghun had _some_  self control, but he had a limited supply of the characteristic, and by the time they were out of the camera's view, it was _gone_. The first thing he did when the camera was gone was turn to his boyfriend, and kiss him-- somewhere, anywhere-- cheek, lips, neck, forehead, hairline, _anywhere_. Some kisses were so small that Yoochan didn't even notice-- like the one Donghun pressed into the crown of his head when an interview had finished. Yoochan often moved right on after the little pecks, distracted by or focused on something, like one of the members or one of the countless tasks he found to occupy himself with. Donghun was left with cold lips and a tiny pout, because making out with his boyfriend was one of those things that he probably should have done by now but hadn't gotten the chance to.

So, kissing was always on Donghun's mind. It was on his mind when he came home after a day of filming with Junhee; it was on his mind when he walked into his room, shared with Yoochan, and found said boy laying in bed, holding his phone above his head. Yoochan smiled at him upon his entrance, and he held his arms out in Donghun's direction. Donghun gravitate toward him, not bothering with his jacket as he settled over his boyfriend's body, gently kissing his lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer than a usual one with Yoochan would, but then Yoochan began to pull away. He didn't have anywhere to go, so when Donghun felt the retreat, he pulled back instead, and he pay Yoochan all of his attention as he asked, "How did filming go, hyung?"

Donghun shrugged. His eyes studied Yoochan's face for a second-- the way they always did when they hadn't seen Yoochan in a while (which could be any amount of time over ten minutes, really). His gaze found Yoochan's neck quickly, however, and Donghun's lips were drawn to the area. He began to mutter "A little boring, but Junhee made it fun," as his lips traveled, and he finished his words as his lips came into quick contact with Yoochan's neck-- a small, small kiss to test the waters, and another following it in hopes to dive in soon. Yoochan shuddered, however, and his hand covered the tickled area of his neck. He wasn't used to having lips near his neck, and likely had never felt the sensation before, except for a random kiss given to him by Donghun-- but it was a tiny, tiny kiss that was never followed up by a longer kiss, the kind where Donghun's lips dragged over Yoochan's skin and, in turn, made him shudder.

"Ah, hyung--" Yoochan said as he was covering his neck with a palm. Donghun kissed the back of his hand but soon moved to kiss his jaw instead. He stopped kissing altogether when Yoochan shuddered again, cringing softly. He leaned on one arm, putting himself farther away from Yoochan, and softly brushed a few strands of hair from Yoochan's forehead, "Something wrong, baby boy?"

"What's with the kisses, hyung?" Yoochan asked. He had moved his hand, but he was still a little tense. He seemed generally confused, however, rather than disturbed. Donghun smiled at him, "I just want to kiss you, baby boy--'cause you're so beautiful."

"Okay, hyung." Yoochan said easily, though his cheeks found themselves pink within the next couple of seconds. Despite his embarrassment-- and this was one of the things Donghun loved about him-- he extended his arms out, giving Donghun a perfect place to put his body. Donghun was quick but careful to slide his body over Yoochan's, settling carefully on his waist. Yoochan looped his arms around Donghun's neck and began to play with his hair when their lips met. For once, perhaps because Donghun had outwardly announced _I want to kiss you_ , Yoochan didn't pull away after a second. He let Donghun have complete and utter control over the kiss-- not that he usually didn't, but so far, it seemed as though he would let Donghun choose when it ended, too.

Donghun took his time now that he finally had the chance to explore Yoochan's lips. He kept it simple at first, absolutely no tongue and a few simple turns of his head to get a better angle at kissing Yoochan. Yoochan had nothing to give to the kiss quite yet-- apart from general compliance and his fingers playing at Donghun's locks. When Donghun parted his lips, however, and licked at Yoochan's lips, is when Yoochan started _giving_ \-- and he gave a little moan, and he gave his tongue, and he gave a shift of his body that brought his shirt up his stomach and his thigh against Donghun's. It was a simple reaction, and it was multiple little things that happened all at once, but it was _big_  to Donghun, who became more eager after such a beautiful response to his tongue. He carefully licked into Yoochan's mouth, and he carefully brought his lips down around Yoochan's tongue, and his bottom lip, and he licked back into Yoochan's mouth and then brought his lips down around Yoochan's top lip. Yoochan did the same-- the way he learned to do everything, by copying, or at least emulating what he'd seen. It was particularly cute because he often messed up in his emulation process-- such as now, when he accidentally nibbled on Donghun's bottom lip and gasped, said "I'm sorry, hyung!" and laughed in response to Donghun, who only kissed Yoochan again to soothe him.

He tried something new with Yoochan-- something he had never done before either, because everything about this kiss was new to Yoochan. He carefully dug into Yoochan's bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling him in a way softer than Yoochan had to him. Yoochan gasped at the sudden bite, and Donghun pulled back, worried, but Yoochan wasn't hurt, and he expressed his easily, "I-I'm okay, hyung," and tugged Donghun back so their lips would meet again-- a surprised to Donghun, who had never known Yoochan to initiate kisses or continue them. He was pleased, however, and eager against to kiss his boyfriend, to nibble his top lip this time, and his tongue, too, and he was happy to kiss Yoochan through his little giggle and he was happy to give them both a breather and carefully, carefully kiss Yoochan's neck. Again, Yoochan shuddered, but he left his neck exposed, and he brought his other thigh up, trapping Donghun between his legs. His hands moved from Donghun's hair to his shoulders as Donghun kissed over his neck-- from his jaw to his collar bone, finding every sensitive spot on the younger's neck. He stored them in the back of his mind for later use-- for a reference when he wanted Yoochan to go weak. He already knew at what times it was best to make a person weak like that, and he almost couldn't wait to utilize this knowledge with Yoochan. (But he could, because he had to wait for Yoochan.)

Donghun moved his lips back to Yoochan's, his hand finally shifting to touch Yoochan's body, too. He touched a simple area-- the side of Yoochan's neck that he had been kissing moments before. Yoochan tilted his head back to allow Donghun's hand to fit there easily. His nose brushed against Donghun's, his tongue dragged against Donghun's top lip for a moment, and it was all too attractive, despite the slight sloppiness in the act. Donghun found himself eager again, but he took a small breath to stop himself from getting _too_  eager, because he got rough when he was eager and he wanted to be nothing but gentle with the boy beneath him-- innocent and fragile to Donghun, who'd long since made it his goal to protect the man. He was precious to Donghun, and to everyone else, but to Donghun the most (he swore by it).

All of a sudden, Yoochan's hands were slipping beneath his jacket, and he was carefully pushing it off, starting at his shoulders. Donghun didn't break the kiss as he lifted his arms from the bed, one at a time, shifting his weight between each, so that his jacket could be taken off of his body. His heart beat with random anticipation. He had a feeling Yoochan's intention wasn't to get him naked, but he allowed his body to get ahead of his mind, and his hands started for Yoochan's buttons, but Yoochan, surely enough, stopped him, "Don't get ahead of yourself, hyung."

He was laughing, which told Donghun he wasn't too serious or upset by his act. Yoochan placed his hands on Donghun's neck, softly tracing from jaw to collar bone, "You were just warm."

"I'm sorry," Donghun laughed softly along with Yoochan, smoothing his hand over the younger's chest. Yoochan shook his head, tracing Donghun's neck slowly again, "It's okay," and he pulled Donghun back in for another lasting kiss-- the kind where tongues slowly met one another and Yoochan played with Donghun's hair again and Donghun shifted his thigh against Yoochan's and pulled from hims another moan that drove Donghun _crazy_ \-- crazy enough to nibble his bottom lip and receive another moan; and he was just out of his mind by then.

(Donghun came to the conclusion, that day, that another part of Yoochan's charm was his ability to drive Donghun straight out of his mind with no effort, just himself; and Donghun quickly fell for that part of his charm, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm invading another fandom tag because I love this ship and I love chan and I love donghun and I love a.c.e


End file.
